(Chapter) 4
"[https://pastebin.com/ef86yRv0 (Chapter) 4]" is the fourth story in [[Arknthology Stories (Original)|''Arknthology Stories (Original)]]. It was written and published by DeathlyLogic. It is non-canon to the Arknthology. Synopsis Ellpagg wrecks bloody havoc on the Arkn city of Kyrioni'shoa. Summary Having slaughtered the Arkn living on the outskirts of Kyrioni'shoa (one of The Golden Cities), Ellpagg approaches the city gates. They open with no difficulty, and he immediately causes the nearest building to collapse with a crook of his finger. Ellpagg wastes little time in laying waste to the city. The kingsguard ready their golden bows and run at him, but their arrows merely shatter against his shield. Ellpagg laughs as he cuts down the front line with his swords, then destroys the rest of the soldiers, setting fire to them and causing them to explode with a point of his finger. After laying waste to the army, Ellpagg makes his way back through the ruins of the city and the surrounding forest (which now burns with a blackened flame). Before he can make his departure, however, the phone inside his coat pocket rings. Ellpagg answers it irritably; it's Azrael, who informs him that he has some important information to share with him about Uriel. As Ellpagg speaks to Azrael, promising that he'll be there in a minute, one of the remaining soldiers takes advantage of his distraction to fire an arrow into his side, destroying a chunk of his armor. Enraged, Ellpagg confronts the lone, bleeding soldier. The soldier screams that he's no Arkn, calling him a "monster". Ellpagg laughs, mockingly replying that he isn't wrong and that "The shift was pretty strong, if you ask me." Ellpagg drops his weapons and approaches the soldier. He tells him that he will allow him one free shot to his heart. The soldier scoffs, calling him a liar, but Ellpagg promises that he won't pull any tricks. The soldier aims his bow as Ellpagg begins counting down from five. As Ellpagg reaches "one", The Carver (in his muscled, skeletal form) shoves a bloody hook tears through the soldier's chest, impaling him. Ellpagg scolds The Carver for ruining his fun. Carver doesn't respond, and Ellpagg scoffs that he liked him better when he was "in Luke". Ellpagg walks off, saying that he has an Arknza to kill, and sarcastically thanks Carver for showing up late "as usual"; The Carver responds by telling him "eat my ass". Ellpagg fires off a retort and tries to ignore him, but Carver repeatedly calls out that "a war is coming" as Ellpagg teleports away, engulfed in light. Continuity * This story takes place during the opening of Episode 10 of [[Solar's Crimson|''Solar's Crimson]] ("Unforgiveable"). This is why Ellpagg is irritable when he appears in Azrael's room, and why his knight hoodie is splattered with blood. * Ellpagg refers to the transformation he underwent in the Infernous during the events of TKS (even calling it "the shift"). "13) The Prince" (SC) confirms that said shift included Ellpagg absorbing a piece of The Carver's soul along with his powers (hence his increasingly cruel and destructive behavior). * In this story, Ellpagg agrees with a Kyrioni'shoan soldier who calls him a "fucking monster", seemingly taking it as a compliment. In "19) Violation", Ellpagg refers to himself using the same term, but with a tone of anger and bitterness. * The same soldier states that Ellpagg is "no Arkn". DeathlyLogic has confirmed that Ellpagg is an "absolute zero", and that after his time in the Infernous, he no longer qualifies as any of the main species (making him a being unlike any other). Appearances Individuals * Ellpagg * Unnamed Arkn Soldier * Azrael * Uriel (mentioned only) * The Carver * Luke Anton (mentioned only) Species * Arkn * Dekn * Humans (mentioned only) * Arknza Locations * Kyrioni'shoa Events and Phenomena * Arkn Civil War (mentioned only) Items * Immulsyr Notes and Trivia Production * DeathlyLogic confirmed on his Tumblr that this story was intended to kick off the "Evil Ellpagg" plot arc, which would have focused on how malicious and corrupted Ellpagg had become under The Carver's influence. The arc unfolds from "10) Unforgiveable" through "15) The Infernous"; it was supposed to feature heavily in Season 1 of The Knight Shift: End Times and the Arkn Civil War, and continue on through Season 2 of ''TKS:ET ''(and into the finale). Due to various reasons, the plot ended up being cancelled, rendering this story non-canonical (and leaving the viewers with "Angry, Bitter Ellpagg" rather than "Evil Ellpagg"). Pop Culture References * The quote at the beginning of the story (“You used to make the Angels smile, nothing on earth has excited you since, plus if you are a king, where is your prince?”) is from the audio track of King 810's album "La Petite Mor or a Conversation With God". Category:Arknthology Stories Recaps Category:Non-canon